


Removing the mark

by twoheartsx



Series: Yut-Lung healing [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking, He's making amends with all the people from his past, Past Abuse, Recovery, Tattoo Removal, Yut-Lung is slowly getting better, set after the end of the manga and garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung takes the next step in his recovery and visits someone from his past. He also makes the choice to get rid of the mark binding him to his family.





	Removing the mark

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am making a whole series about Yut-Lung getting better because he deserves redemption and I love writing for him. I hope you guys like it!

Yut-Lung sighed as he looked in the mirror, the sight before him disgusted him. On his neck was the mark of his clan. The family tradition. One he’d been held down and forced to take. He remembered being so young at the time, he didn’t understand why his brothers kept doing those awful things. Every night he had nightmares about his mother, what they’d done to her. As he grew older he understood better what they’d done and he felt disgusted. He’d thrown up a few times at the thought. He felt sick every time his brothers would rest a hand on him and say how he looked just like his mom. How ever day he looked more and more like her. 

Yut-Lung loved his mother. She was the first and one of the few people he loved. One of the few who showed him kindness. Looking like his mother was a blessing and a curse. He was blessed because he loved her and thought she was pretty. He was cursed because he looked like his mother and that made him even more of a target of his brothers. 

He remembered his oldest brother, petting his head one morning and whispering how pretty he was. “Just like your mom” He whispered. Yut-Lung felt his skin crawl at the mere thought. He hated his brothers so much. He’d kill them a dozen times over if he could. He ran a hand through his short hair. It was reminder that he was free. His brothers couldn’t hurt him anymore. It had been the first step, now he had to take the next step. 

~

Yut-Lung gritted his teeth as the man took his time in removing the tattoo. The mark that had tied him to his brothers and soon it would be gone. He squeezed the hand he was holding. He was surprised Blanca agreed to go with him. He’d come to make amends with him. To speak about that last time they’d saw each other all those years ago. Both were older now, Yut-Lung knew he was more mature. He’d been growing and slowly healing. He’d become friends with Eiji and was able to speak to him regularly. He and Sing still got along well, though he hadn’t talked to him much since the baby shower. He knew his right hand man was busy with his wife. 

After hours the man announced he was done and Yut-Lung had never been more thankful. When he looked in the mirror he didn’t see the mark of his brothers, his family. He saw himself. The person he’d wanted to be, free. 

~ 

After they finished with the tattoo removal they decided to walk on the beach. Yut-Lung has never been to any tropical islands and was eager to explore now that he was feeling better. Blanca watched him with a slight smile. 

“You seem to be doing so much better than the last time I saw you.” Blanca commented. Yut-Lung looked up at him and smiled a bit. It made him happy that people were seeing his improvement. 

“I’ve decided I don’t want to let what my brothers did rule me forever. I want to be free of the pain they inflected.” Yut-Lung knew it had been a hard road and it would keep being hard, but for the first time in a long time he felt okay. He didn’t want to drown himself in a bottle. He felt better. 

“That’s very wise of you.” Blanca said, smiling. Yut-Lung felt his cheeks heat up some. He wasn’t used to praise. In his recovery he didn’t spend time with people who openly praised him. Compliments were still new to him. 

“I’m gonna go relax. Have fun flirting with those beach babes.” Yut-Lung teased, starting to walk off. It had been a long day and he wanted to rest and maybe have a drink. He’d earned it, and hadn’t had one in a few months. 

“Your hair looks nice like that.” Blanca called out. Yut-Lung looked back, seeing the smile Blanca was giving him. Yut-Lung smiled back and kept walking. Maybe coming here hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

~

Yut-Lung sat at the table, playing with the straw in his drink as Blanca told him a funny story. The man seemed pretty embarrassed about it but told Yut-Lung anyways. Yut-Lung took another sip of his drink trying not to laugh at a particularly funny part. 

“As you can see even I have my moments when I blunder.” Blanca said and picked up one of his fries. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“At least you never got gum stuck in your hair while playing hopscotch.” Yut-Lung replied, laughing. Blanca arched a brow and leaned back in his chair some. 

“I don’t think I can imagine you being a hopscotch type of person. You seem more of a frisbee or dodgeball type of person.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung shook his head, taking a bite of his chocolate cake. 

“How did you know I am a dodgeball champion?” Yut-Lung asked, taking a sip of his drink. He was slightly tipsy which had him in a pretty good mood. He started laughing. “One time I was playing dodgeball and purposely hit my brother with it. He was being a dick as usual so I just tossed it as hard as I could at him.” 

“I bet he was furious after that.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung nodded his head, smiling. 

“Oh, he was. He deserved it though so I didn’t feel bad.” Yut-Lung laughed, finishing his drink. He picked up the flower off the table and tucked it behind his ear. “It’s nice here. I see why you like it.” 

“Stay as long as you need your majesty.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung smiled, nodding his head. 

“Thank you, for all the help since I’ve got here.” Yut-Lung stood up, slowly. He put his coat on and waved goodbye to Blanca. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you.” 

“Sleep well, Yut-Lung.” Blanca replied, finishing off his drink. Yut-Lung walked off, heading back to his room. He was tired and today had been a lot for him. Good, but still a lot.


End file.
